riot squad
by TheShad0wAssassin
Summary: ( mob talker ) four friends that have stuck in minecraft for about 6 months when they stumble across a few mob princesses. the adventure will be great. OK THIS BITS IMPORTANT THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME CURSING I AM PUTTING IT UP UNDER T SO EVERYONE CAN SEE IT WITHOUT SWITCHING THE FILTER IM DOING THIS BECAUSE MY FRIEND MADE A STORY UNDER T THAT HAD THE F WORD ONCE AND A GUY LOST IT
1. Chapter 1

Riot Squad chapter 1

I walked into the morning air to see two people about 20 feet from me, one standing over the other angrily.

"Really you moron you dropped it again you could have burnt the whole village down"! The angry one scolded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" The one on the ground surrounded by burnt grass responded with an odd accent.

I watched the scene amused these people were weird but not bad, and this type of thing happened…a lot. It looked as if the one sulking was about to get the scolding of a life time but I knew better, 3…2...1, and as expected his eyes softened and he offered his hand saying.

"come on you damn lobster back get up go get another bucket we ain't doin this without our Englishman" he smiled. Quickly a fire lit up in the boys eyes as he took the others hand and was brought to his feet now standing a foot over the other.

As he left to fetch another lava bucket, I heard a voice directed at me.

"Hey Cupa" the boy yelled cheerfully "we are going to do it today if dusk doesn't screw it up, sorry to ask but can you go get Pyro, and Saber".

"Sure Reaper" I responded as I walked off. I had met these people about two weeks ago they were a bit odd but very kind.

First there was dusk the oldest, he was six feet tall and 21 years old he had messy shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore thick bone armor, and when in combat a skull helmet with a steel jaw, he also wielded a large double bladed bone battle axe lined with steel, he could also make a bone shield with a gauntlet he found. He was loud and annoying but in a funny way, a complete perv, but all in all very friendly and protective.

Next was Saber he was 16 years old a little taller then me standing at 5'4, he wore a white and blue tailed jacket with feathers here and there (assassins creed 3 conner) he had short blue hair combed to cover one eye, which were purple. For a weapon Saber had a small steel axe he called a tomahawk, but unlike a normal axe this had ender particles around it and he could throw it like an ender pearl. He was in general a quiet person cracking the occasional dirty joke. He was a genius always working and inventing, most of which resulted in explosions or fires, his current project was to recreate something he called a gun. None of them would of lived long without him he was what they called there medic.

Then there was Pyro, he was 17 about 5'7 had very light brown almost yellow eyes and messy ear length brown hair, he wore what he called a ninja outfit with a red head band and steel shin and arm guards, for weapons he had a bow made of blaze rods and two curved daggers one with a small blaze head the other with a wither head as the pummel. Now, pyro had two modes, very quiet and scary or mentally unstable and scary, were he started to light stuff on fire and laugh.

Last off there was Reaper he pretty much led them he was 15, 5'5 emerald green eyes with orange speckles and dirty blonde hair he always kept looking neat, he wore light grey pants with steel knee guards a white coat, like sabers it had tales in the back but his had them in the front too he had a steel chest plate and chain hood the inside covered in leather. For weapons Reaper carried a steal short sword and scythe he was usually very cheerful and accepting (AC Unity Legendary medieval armor).

The scent of smoke hit my nostrils i turned to see smoke rising from the woods then saw dusk running and yelling.

"shit shit that crazy son of a bitch is at it again!"

Reaper and saber must of already seen the cloud as they were already running towards the smoke, a bucket in each hand.

We got to the location to see, as expected, Pyro laughing hysterically while making anything that would burn, burn. After finely getting him out of his "unstable state" we heard a rustle in a bush, my four comrades all donned their respective face wear hurriedly and drew their weapons as I leapt behind reaper. What, or should I say who, came out was unexpected.

Reaper POV

I saw a girl with fire yellow hair wearing a rather revealing bikini, I could already sense dusk losing focus and looking at chest level, I forcefully nudged him with my boot not breaking stance. After a few dumbstruck seconds the girl smiled, a very devilish smile as her hands burst into flame, i heard pyro growl and ignite is own hands, the surprise flashed in the girls eyes but only for a second.

"BLAZETTE" I heard cupa shout out.

The flames and devil smile faded "Cupa is that you", the blond asked, to which the orange haired girl nodded with a smile.

"What are you doing, where have you been, why are you with them"!, the girl known now to be Blazette yelled.

"um long story ill explain later, but these guys are cool, now Is there anybody else with you" cupa curiously asked.

"Yeah skellys here too ill go get her", she responded walking off shouting her friend's name.

"Who are th..." i turned to see cupa giving me the puppy eyes, then the begging began.

"please!please!please! can they stay, there my friends, just for a little while pleeeeeeeease. she ended still looking at me all sad,

I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose "fine two weeks", she squealed in excitement and jumped up and down, I couldn't help but smile at her response.

Cupas POV

I heard dusk ask me "is she a pyro too" to which i smiled meekly scratching the back of my head.

"oooh woopdy freaking doo, more fire", dusk responded, voice lased in sarcasm.

This simple revelation made pyro speak "this should be fun", in an instant the fire returned to his eyes and hands. I heard reaper shout, stop him, as they rushed the maniac.

Blazette returned with skelly just in time to witness the fist fight, they looked at me quizzically i simply giggled and shrugged.

 _So this is the first chapter. Well lets see if it's a fun ride._


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

**Riot Squad Chapter 2**

Reapers pov

I looked up when I noticed dusk had stopped fighting Pyro, he looked… broken. I followed his gaze to another new arrival and could automatically tell why, staring at us in confusion was a deathly pale girl with light gray eyes and slightly darker hair wearing a unzipped vest that was barely enough to hold/cover her rather large Female extremities as Dusk liked to call them, when he attempted to be polite. She also wore a grey pair of boxers, that as the vest looked to small, and a hat with a skeleton face on it. I waved a hand in front of his face but he appeared to be fully mesmerized by the pale girl with the bow and arrow situated on her back.

"Hey, douche-canoe, eyes up" I barked. That appeared to knock him out of the trance.

I looked back to see saber had managed to get pyro back in order.

"well are you going to introduce us to your friends cupa" I heard skelly ask.

"oh right, this is reaper, saber, dusk, and pyro" cupa responded

We waved in response to our names.

"well it's getting late, you girls want some food we have plenty to eat" I asked Blazette looked skeptical, but skelly smiled and nodded so we began walking back to our town. Our little village took the better part of a week to build, it was situated between 3 small mountains in a triangle like shape, so there were three gaps all closed off with a 4 to 5 block tall cobble and oak wall. Walking through the only entrance you would notice to your right was a decent sized corn farm and to your left a wheat and spinach farm. In front of you would be the well where we got our water, behind that yet another farm this one containing beets and celery. To the left of the well was what we called the pit, saber had found how to make these simple minded clay dolls, however they fiercely hated different colored versions of themselves so he dubbed them clay soldiers you could arm them and have them fight for you.

Behind the pit was a simple meeting area containing stools in which sat around a fire pit. Now to the right of the well sat dusks home, a simple two story oak cottage. To the left of the wheat farm stood sabers house made form coble with bits of obsidian, it looked like a very small castle with a ender theme to it like dusks, it had two stories. Ahead and a little to the left sat pyros house, a interesting two story L shaped building made of cobble and a smooth netherbrick with orange windows. Finally ahead of that and a little to the right was my (reapers) house a C shaped wooden cottage with 2 stories and a cobblestone roof.

Cupas pov

I pointed out every ones house, telling them what it was like inside, well I had only been in sabers and reapers houses. Sabers was cluttered and filled with inventions and schematics whiles reapers had a more homier feel. He was the only one with a full kitchen as he loved to cook, although saber wasn't the bad either, he also had a "study" it was a medium shelf across from a bench filled to the brim with books and scrolls he had collected during his time here.

"so where do you guys eat" skelly asked me

"oh, reaper and saber make it in reapers kitchen, we eat by the fire" I responded as we took our seats.

Reapers pov

"come on saber ima need your help"

"k im coming" saber responded as we started walking to my house. as soon as we walked in the door he asked.

"so how's your relationship with cupa"

I turned on my heel growling, even more so when I saw the mischievous look in his eyes. "Shut up" I snarled.

" Ha your too easy to trigger" he laughed

I sighed "lets just start cooking"

After about fifteen minutes we had made 7 baked potatoes and a large bowl of steamed peas, both lightly seasoned with salt and pepper. Saber and i carried the plates outside.

Cupas pov (during those 15 minutes)

As reaper and saber made dinner everyone else started talking and asking each other questions, skelly was the first to do so.

"so what do you guys do around here"

"well everyone has a job we all eat breakfast at around 8:00 at our houses I'm currently staying with reaper" I began before blazette interrupted

"Ohhh you staying with the boy" she said mischievously.

I was confused for a moment until I realized what she meant. I saw pyro give the same smirk blazette wore, as skelly giggled, and dusk snickered, I blushed as I threw my hands around wildly.

"nonononono he lets me sleep in his bed but he takes the couch" I said as I pulled my Hoodie over my face while everyone laughed.

Skellys pov

I laughed at the scene blazette had created as I studied there town, in terms of manmade defenses it was very light a few one block thick cobble walls stood guard. However this place was nature's fortress, the back gave way to a viciously jagged mountain range no army could pass, and behind the left most wall was a twenty or so block cliff giving way to a large lake and a dense forest that began wrapping around to the front. The right was defended by a swamp no large naval vessel would be able to pass thought the thick plant life and shallow water. The only open part was the front of the base which gave way to a field, but this was not without defense either, on either side stood a forest meaning that any large force would be effectively bottled down the middle, enemy soldiers would be ripe for picking for any archer on the more fortified front wall. The humans had chosen there location well.

"Any way" I heard Cupa continue

"dusk and saber tend to the farms, while pyro mines and reaper and I patrol the surrounding area this goes on until about 11:30 when we all come back here to have lunch. Afterward saber works on his inventions; pyro either goes back to mining or hunts depending on need, while dusk and I patrol around, Reaper heads out on horse to continue his research, I've only gone out with him three or four times, we all arrive back here at about 10:00 to have dinner and go to bed.

"hmm what's he researching" I asked

"Someplace called the twilight forest" cupa responded even a little confused herself.

"Yeah it's supposedly some giant mystical forest stuck in limbo, he knows a lot about what he will find when he gets there, but little on its past, he and saber have discussed it and have a theory that it is this world but was frozen in time long ago but this world still progressed without it so technically we are in said dimension just tens of thousands of years ahead of it, and making a portal will just take you to the same spot just at the point in time when the old world froze in twighlight. He's close to finding a way in" Dusk responded.

All three girls sat a little miffed at the newfound knowledge pondering on the strange dimension themselves.

"I may have a friend that can help with that" I said "she is princess of the wolves, she knows anything there is to know on nature, she resides in the taiga biome".

As I finished the sentence reaper and saber returned with 7 plates of food.

 _Hello so this is the second chapter of this story I'm hoping to release two chapters at a time so it may take some time between updates ill try to keep the chapters between 3-5 pages on Microsoft word also I'm working on a mine craft map for this story ill put it up for download after its finished but it will require a mod pack from the technic platform and you will have to throw in the twilight forest mod yourself. So this is the first story arc : The quest for twilight : . welp that's all for now._


End file.
